Jeux de rôle
by CrossMikado
Summary: one-shot se déroulant au début de ce vide de six ans du tome 7/ épisode 25-26. Un état de la situation de Light et de //son obstination// son caractère


Ce n'était pas par idiotie (c'est ainsi qu'il aurait qualifié une telle attitude) que Light regardait le siège vide à sa gauche. Cela lui arrivait deux fois par jour : avant de prendre quelques heures de sommeil, et en se tirant du canapé au réveil. Il s'accordait un instant de distraction avant de se tourner vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, et il observait la place vide où il s'était assis pendant des mois, comme si c'avait été celle de L et qu'il pouvait y retrouver sa présence. Discrète et paradoxalement écrasante, alors que son ennemi déclaré maintenait son éternelle posture. Les épaules en avant et les mains trop pâles étreignant ses genoux, les yeux sur des listes de données embrouillées, un cube de sucre sur la langue.

Donc, ce n'était pas par un quelconque sentimentalisme imbécile (imbécile parce que non calculé, irréfléchi) qu'il jetait un regard sur le dos vide du siège. Simplement, il en avait maintenant le temps. Sans la constante pression (qui n'était pas au demeurant désagréable), l'élaboration perpétuellement renouvelée et renouvelable de nouveaux plans géniaux, la prévision semblable à celle d'un jeu d'échecs de quatre ou cinq coups à l'avance pour déjouer L, Light devait s'avouer avoir du temps libre. Il ne voulait pas le passer avec Misa.

Bien sûr, il fallait sauvegarder les apparences (accessoirement, le bon fonctionnement du Death note et l'avancée spectaculaire de son règne sur l'ensemble du Japon – non, l'ensemble du monde). Cela impliquait des dîners « en amoureux », durant lesquels elle pépiait gaiement et où il devait forcer la voix pour lui énoncer ses nouvelles missions, alternant les reproches avec des sourires charmeurs, pour tromper les serveurs et voisins de table. (Il souriait la tête légèrement baissée, les yeux noirs presque –denses– dissimulés par sa frange.)

Il avait tellement de temps morts que les sections si organisées de son esprit se mettaient à se brouiller dans un flou artistique à mettre sur le compte, supposait-il, d'un affaiblissement intellectuel. Il se perdait dans la contemplation de fauteuils vides, et il pensait à Misa. Il n'était pas idiot, mais il allait le devenir, privé de concurrence. Ce matin encore, après sa troisième tasse de café, il s'était surpris à calculer la vitesse à laquelle Matsuda pouvait franchir la distance entre la cafetière et le canapé, prenant en compte des facteurs aussi imbéciles que les franges d'un tapis (acheté par Misa), la souplesse de ses semelles et la température de la pièce. En somme, ce qui était autrefois (deux semaines plus tôt) un jeu du chat et de la souris était devenu quelque chose comme l'activation répétée et lassante d'un programme de sauvegarde. Contrôler que tout fonctionnait toujours pour optimiser une réussite qui était encore trop éloignée pour s'avérer réellement satisfaisante.

Il lui était aisé de se rassurer (à croire qu'il était inquiet) : une mort par crise cardiaque de plus, ou une nuit de repos avec Misa et ses bras souples autour de son cou, l'assurant qu'elle lui obéirait encore et à jamais, comme un serment de mariage. Et peut-être qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Il y avait même des fausses alertes – une, jusque-là – comportant des crimes potentiellement commis par Kira, et qu'il devait de retenir de sur interpréter. Il alternait entre une vanité incommensurable à la hauteur de ses succès et une frustration qui atteignait le sommet des piles de sucres de L.

La frustration provenait de la vanité, qui sans L n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il fallait distinguer une banale victoire (l'inanité de la police) d'une victoire véritable, et celles-ci ne provenaient que de sa capacité à tenir L à bout de bras, assez près pour douter mais assez loin pour se réjouir de leurs jeux d'esprit. Soit, la mort de L avait été une apothéose. Mais elle n'avait duré qu'une poignée de 

secondes, et il les avait passées à effectuer une mise en scène virtuose. Profiter du moment aurait été hors de question.

Il avait toujours voulu se donner tout entier à sa cause, et annuler par-là son côté humain. De fait, il y était parvenu, au point de n'avoir plus d'humain que son attachement à l'humanité.

Il continua d'entrer avec rapidité des lignes de caractères dans l'ordinateur, composant sans effort un devoir pour la fac. A défaut de reprendre des études, il pensait intégrer officiellement la police. Suivre le plan, suivre le plan. Sans regrets.

Il ne regardait ce siège que pour se persuader d'une chose. Ce qu'il voyait là, c'était l'accomplissement de son plan parfait, la dissolution d'échecs potentiels.

Il ne -voyait pas- l'absence d'un entraînement agréable pour ses capacité de réflexion et de réaction, ni l'évaporation de son statut de « justicier et meurtrier de génie » au profit de la seul dénomination de « meurtrier ».

Il ne voyait -sûrement pas- une silhouette renfoncée contre le dossier, et dépassant par-dessus un entrecroisement proprement négligent de mèches noir corbeau. Il avait fait vider les stocks de confiseries de la cuisine, et avait lui-même jeté le sachet de créatures en gélatines dissimulé sous le lit de camp du placard à balai du hall. Dans ce siège, il n'y avait plus rien.

L'ordre de son nouveau monde prédominait sur la soif de compétition qu'L avait mise à nue.

Pourtant.

Pourtant, Light refusait de se poser des questions lorsque, abruti d'ennui, il se rendait sur un de ces jeux interactifs en ligne dédiés à Kira et, désabusé, choisissait le rôle de L. Face aux centaines de joueurs qui, interprétant Kira, assassinaient avec méthode des criminels, il pouvait pendant quelques heures trouver son génie utile.


End file.
